the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonas Andersson
Jonas Andersson is a Swedish student who attends Colham High School. He is well known for speaking with a Scanian dialect (which many of the girls find attractive) and being experienced with computers. He additionally has an interest and talent for video games, often visiting The House of Video Games That No One Played. He was involved in the production of the Punchender supported film King Pooey; it is unknown what he done for it. During his time in third year, Jonas was entered into the Pedian Genius of the Year contest, earning third place. He is disappointed to not have fared as well as his older brother Edvard Andersson, who got into the contest a few years before and won. Jonas has worn glasses since the episode Harry Smith Aces a Test. In The Bully TV series he is voiced by Bert Ahlberg, who is also Morten Larsen and Edvard's voice actor. Relationships Family Jonas lives with his father Oskar Andersson, his mother Åleta Andersson and his older brother Edvard Andersson, who attends Colham College and is similarly skilled with computer coding. His cousins who live nearby are Norwegian Morten Larsen, Danish Bjørn Henriksen and Icelandic Svörfuður Hilmarsson. Other cousins who moved back to their respective home countries are Agner Riis from Norway, Max Cederblom from Sweden, Leo Jespersen from Denmark and Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson from the Faroe Islands. Rivalry with Ärnesti Jonas dislikes Ärnesti Jukanpoika for deliberately crashing into Edvard with his moped, causing one of the latter's legs to become partially immobile for some time. Ever since, Jonas has often thrown mud and dog poop at Ärnesti's house whenever he visits Kilallt. He once hurled rotten fish through Ärnesti's bedroom window, hitting him in the face. This caused him to scream "HÄIVYYYYY!!", while Jonas walked away laughing. Incidents such as this, along with Morten beating Ärnesti up for injuring Edvard, have provoked Maarjo Mägi to be mean to Jonas and his cousins. Other relationships Jonas has been dating fourth year pupil Isabelle Drakenberg since November 2013. The two benefit each other in school; Jonas boosts Isabelle's maths skills while Isabelle is bringng on Jonas' physical abilities. Harry Smith and David Marshall were mildly jealous when he first started dating her. Jonas is additionally friendly with Blair Cameron and Zack Blowers. Since the events of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists he is friends with Harry Smith, often getting him out of trouble at school. Appearances *Harry Smith Spreads Gas (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Aces a Test *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey (appears in Edvard Andersson's thoughts) *Harry Smith and the School Uniform (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Heist *Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Sally Brittan Gets Spots (appears but has no lines) Video game appearances Jonas is confirmed to appear as a non-playable character in the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Ärnesti Jukanpoika throws him in a time machine Blair Cameron created, sending him into a conformist-infested future under the rule of Queen Narciss. Her minions capture Jonas and try forcing him to produce pop music, and is thrown into a hole in her castle's dungeon when he refuses, with the fall breaking his arm. Svörfuður Hilmarsson later finds him. Jonas finds a photograph of Darcie Cantor's present version with a crown drawn on it, helping the protagonists discover the connection between her and Queen Narciss. He is soon sent back to the present and rushed to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Category:Characters of foreign descent Category:Males Category:Nerds Category:Colham High School students Category:Protagonists